team_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Electronic
The common percepetion of electronic music is that it is a product of the 21st Century; the reality is that electronic music was first being developed in the 19th Century but did not hit mainstream success until the 1970s. '1970s' The genre most commonly associated with the 1970s is Disco . Giorgio Moroder is often consider the "architect" of the classic disco sound. He captitalised on the growing disco trend and used electronic inturments to enhance the sound, thus thrusting the use electronic instruments onto a mainstream platform. Kraftwerk , a highly influencial band to come out of the mid-1970s paved the way for electronic music to garner mainstream success. '1980s' The 1980s saw the emergence of Synth Pop, house and new technology such as the MIDI . Bbands such as Depeche Mode and The Human League began gaining mainstream airplay and popularity. House music emerged in the early 1980s in the Chicago club scene. The MIDI allowed different instruments to communicate with each other and with computers. Towards the end of the 1980s it was bands such as Orbital that were laying down the foundations for new electronic genres such as trance and techno. '1990s' During the 90s, the techno craze developed in Germany and DJ culture became widespread with artists such as ATB and Paul van Dyk.Trance became part of the rave scene in the Netherlands, with Armin van Buuren leading the charge. Characteristically, trance music has a mid song climax followed by a soft breakdown, leaving the melody and atmospherics to stand alone for an extended period before gradually building up again. 2000s It was during the 2000s that electronic dance music (EDM) that electronic music stopped being just a popular genre, it became an influential part of all mainstream music. Electro-house as well as house, became mainstream in the electronic music scene. Nu-Disco was also beginning to gain a foothold in the electronic dance scene, with French duo Daft Punk at the helm.In 2002, Benny Benassi released the electro-house track Satisfaction. which is often perceived as bringing the genre to mainstream success. 2001 saw Daft Punk release the album Discovery, which according to Rolling Stone Magazine , is one of the greatest EDM albums of all time.Their song One More Time was and still remains a club hit. House music also ushered in renewed chart success thanks to acts such as Deadmau5 , Steve Aoki and Dada Life . 2010 - Today In the early 2010s a new sub-genre of electro-house began to develop, this genre is known as big room . DJs such as Hardwell gained prominence in the progressive house and big room scene, and is currently ranked as the #1 DJ in the world. Trap, a genre that has become of some significance. With hits such as “Turn Down for What ” by DJ Snake and Lil Jon become staple clubs hits. Melbourne bounce (bounce) also began to rise to prominence. This gained prominence in the club scene in Melbourne and gained some mainstream success in in 2014 with tracks such as “Ah Yeah So What? ” by Will Sparks. References Amandaghassaei., Year Unknown. What is MIDI?. Online 20th April 2015 Available at: http://www.instructables.com/id/What-is-MIDI/ Ankeny, J., Year Unknown. ATB. Online 25th April 2015 Available at: http://www.allmusic.com/artist/atb-mn0000923063/biography Ankeny, J., Year Unknown. Giorgio Moroder. ''Online 17th April 2015 Available at: http://www.allmusic.com/artist/giorgio-moroder-mn0000660507/biography Ankeny, J., Year Unknown. ''Kraftwerk. Online 17th April 2015 Available at: http://www.allmusic.com/artist/kraftwerk-mn0000104714/biography Birchmeier, J., Year Unknown. Steve Aoki. ''Online 30th April 2015 Available at: http://www.allmusic.com/artist/steve-aoki-mn0001356210/biography Bush, J., Year Unknown. ''Orbital. Online 22nd April 2015 Available at: http://www.allmusic.com/artist/orbital-mn0000481354/biography Bush, J., Year Unknown. Paul van Dyk. Online 25th April 2015 Available at: http://www.allmusic.com/artist/paul-van-dyk-mn0000752945/biography Cooper, S., Year Unknown. Daft Punk. Online 30th April 2015 Available at: http://www.allmusic.com/artist/daft-punk-mn0000667669/biography Crockett, S., 2009. YouTube - Giorgio Moroder – Chase. ''Online 30th April 2015 Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrPWkIRWY9U Cunningham, K., 2013. ''A Beginner’s Guide to the Melbourne Sound with Will Sparks. Online 7th May 2015 Available at: http://www.inthemix.com.au/features/55516/A_beginners_guide_to_the_Melbourne_sound_with_Will_Sparks Datarecordsuk, 2009. YouTube – Benny Benassi ‘Satisfaction’. Online 30th April 2015 Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5bYDhZBFLA Depeche Mode, 2010. YouTube – Depeche Mode – I Just Can’t Get Enough. ''Online 30th April 2015 Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msARqF8Wshk DJ Mag.com, 2015. ''Top 100 DJs. Online 4th May 2015 Available at: http://djmag.com/top-100-djs DJSnakeVEVO, 2014. YouTube – DJ Snake, Lil Jon – Turn Down for What. ''Online 7th May 2015 Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMUDVMiITOU EDM Sauce, Year Unknown. ''What the Hell is Big Room House?. Online 7th May 2015 Available at: http://www.edmsauce.com/2014/07/13/hell-big-room-house/ Emimusic, 2009. YouTube – Daft Punk – One More Time. ''Online 30th April 2015 Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGBhQbmPwH8 Estrella, E., Year Unknown. ''What is Disco Music?. Online 4th May 2015 Available at: http://musiced.about.com/od/fyqs/f/discomusic.htm Jeffries, D., Year Unknown. Armin van Buuren. Online 25th April Available at: http://www.allmusic.com/artist/armin-van-buuren-mn0000502989/biography Jeffries, D., Year Unknown. Benny Benassi. Online 30th April 2015 Available at: http://www.allmusic.com/artist/benny-benassi-mn0000791609/biography Jeffries, D., Year Unknown. Dada Life. ''Online 30th April 2015 Available at: http://www.allmusic.com/artist/dada-life-mn0000516026/biography Jeffries, D., Year Unknown. ''DJ Snake. ''Online 7th May 2015 Available at: http://www.allmusic.com/artist/dj-snake-mn0001279642/biography Jeffries, D., Year Unknown. Hardwell''. Online 7th May 2015 Available at: http://www.allmusic.com/artist/hardwell-mn0001002468/biography MinistryofSoundAustralia, 2014. YouTube – Will Sparks – Ah Yeah So What (Feat. Wiley & Elen Levon). ''Online 7th May 2015 Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0FcFhSZ_dM Norman, B., Year Unknown. ''Electro. Online 30th April 2015 Available at: http://dancemusic.about.com/od/genres/g/Electro.htm Norman, B., Year Unknown. Trance Music. Online 25th April 2015 Available at: http://dancemusic.about.com/od/genres/g/Trance_Music.htm Pressure.com, Year Unknown. House Music History and Explanation. Online 22nd April 2015 Available at: http://pressureradio.com/house-music/ Rate Your Music, Year Unknown. Nu-Disco. Online 30th April 2015 Available at: http://rateyourmusic.com/genre/Nu-Disco/ Reynolds, S., 2009. One Nation under a Moog. Online 20th April 2015 Available at: http://www.theguardian.com/music/2009/oct/10/synth-pop-80s-reynolds Rolling Stone, 2012. The 30 Greatest EDM Albums of All Time. Online 25th April 2015 Available at: http://www.rollingstone.com/music/lists/the-30-greatest-edm-albums-of-all-time-20120802 Run the Trap, Year Unknown. What is Trap Music?. Online 7th May 2015 Available at: http://runthetrap.com/what-is-trap-music/ True, C., Year Unknown. Deadmau5. ''Online 30th April 2015 Available at: http://www.allmusic.com/artist/deadmau5-mn0000879144/biography WillSparks.com, Year Unknown. ''Will Sparks. Online 7th May 2015 Available at: http://www.willsparks.com.au/bio/ Wise Geek, Year Unknown. What is Techno Music?. Online 25th April 2015 Available at: http://www.wisegeek.com/what-is-techno-music.htm XL Recordings, 2009. ''YouTube – The Prodigy – ‘Breathe’. ''Online 30th April 2015 Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmHDhAohJlQ